


Frisky business, this magic stuff...

by GrimMoire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But I just don't have it in me to care, Post-Pacifist Route, This is probably out of character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMoire/pseuds/GrimMoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were going well, aside from this one kid who bullied you.</p>
<p>It was a surprise to both of you when he hit a light blue shield instead of you.</p>
<p>Who'd have thought you could do magic?</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Please note that this is probably sub-par, so apologies for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky business, this magic stuff...

**Author's Note:**

> Just Tumblr prompt after Tumblr prompt. Starting to think this might be a problem.
> 
> But nah. This is gonna be the Sans-ation that sweeps the nation.
> 
> Prompt: Frisk can learn magic AU from: http://undertalepromptfeast.tumblr.com/

It had been a while since the Barrier had been broken. You had moved in with Toriel and regularly visited your friends as often as you could. You spent the weekends with Asgore and the week days with Toriel. Things were going good.

Since it took a while for Toriel's school to be constructed, as well as her actually needing to get a license, you went to public school. A lot of the kids were nice... But there was one kid who just straight up hated you. They'd regularly say mean things about you, both to your face and behind your back.

One day, they'd built up the courage to try and hit you.

"Hey, Freak!" As you turned around you saw their fist pulled back, ready to hit you. You covered your head as there wasn't enough time to dodge...

And the next thing you knew, they were holding their hand and screaming in pain. You opened your eyes and saw what looked like a light blue octagon floating between the two of you. As soon as you saw it, it disappeared. You were sent home that day.

When you got home, Toriel was immediately concerned. You'd come home far earlier than usual. When you explained what happened, her face lit up and she swept you up into a hug.

Seeing Toriel happy and proud of you filled you with determination.

The next day was a Saturday, which meant you'd be staying with Asgore. Toriel told him what happened, and he was also proud of you.

"Now, Frisk... Magic is a huge responsibility. And, since you're human, it'll be difficult to learn. Are you sure you want to be able to use it?" You nod vigorously and Asgore and Toriel share a look. It was short, but it seemed to get a point across. Toriel sighed and said that as long as you were safe about it, she'd be more than happy to help you learn.

You spent that weekend practicing with Asgore, trying to find out more about magic and how it worked. He was patient and always ready to offer advice. Before the month was over, you were able to light a single candle with just a snap of your fingers. It wasn't much, but you were just getting started.

Months went by, and soon you were able to make little fire puppets that didn't scorch anything they touched. Toriel and Asgore were ecstatic at the progress you'd made, and you couldn't wait to show your friends. That kid who bullied you didn't bother you once after learning you could do magic.

Papyrus and Sans stopped by every now and then, as did Alphys and Undyne. Undyne was amazed that you were able to do magic, and probably would have challenged you to a sparring session if Toriel hadn't stepped in. Alphys was curious and kept asking questions you didn't have any answers to. Papyrus, as usual, was excited to learn that you'd started doing something the both of you could enjoy and the two of you regularly practiced in the back yard.

During one such practice session, you called for a halt and asked Papyrus to show you how to do his special attack.

"WELL, SEE... I... I!!!"

"i got this, bro. go take a seat with tori." Sans ambled forward, hands in his pockets. "to tell the truth, kid... pap learned it from me. kinda had to throw it together by myself. now pay attention, kid." Sans used his blue attack on you and you hit the dirt.

"now, did tori teach you how to examine things?" You nod and start examining what had just happened to you. After a few moments, you look at Sans and smile softly. You focus, trying to replicate what he did... And then you snap your fingers...

The look of surprise on Sans' face just before he ate dirt filled you with determination.


End file.
